More than amazing
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: "You and I have always been more than amazing." A Densi story that highlights moments from their relationship that has brought them from partners to lovers to an engaged couple.
1. Prologue and Lyrics

_A/N: So I'm really LATE to the DENSI party - but better late than never. I've been a fan of Kensi/Deeks from the beginning, though I had never watched NCIS:LA, only the original. Long story short, I've fallen out of love with NCIS, and I binge watched seasons 2-8 of NCIS:LA in 2 months! So, I know many of you on the boards here have already written stories similar to what I am going to post. I have not had the opportunity to read all the Densi fiction out there, and it is not my intention to plagiarize anyone's writing. All the words and ideas in here are my own. So please read and review my story, but no flames!_

 _That being said, I wanted to write a story highlighting Densi, that shows their journey through the show, but through scenes that weren't shown. Sam and Callen are the main characters on the show and often the episode end with them, even if the episode had been centered around Kensi or Deeks. So when I watched the show - I wanted more Densi - and I'm sure I'm not alone. This chapter is just the lyrics to "Amazing" - a song that I think is perfect for Densi and explains the title of this story._

 _ **Updated 7/4: One of my reviewers kindly pointed out a potential copyright issue with lyrics. I don't remember reading anything in the guidelines and restrictions but to be safe, I am only going to post the final chorus and remove the rest. Again, this song is by Westlife, not me. Please look it up, it's a great song.**_

* * *

 _ **"Amazing"**_

 _ **By Westlife**_

 _[Chorus]_

 ** _And all I've been doing is protecting_**  
 ** _A lie for the sake of my pride_**  
 ** _While all the others set me thinking_**  
 ** _straight to the point of what I'm feeling_**  
 ** _Oh we could be more than just amazing_**


	2. Fourth time

_A/N: So let's start at the end. Who loved that Densi proposal in the finale? I did - but I also felt a little bad for Deeks; he had asked 3 times and been waiting for his ladybird to be ready to ask for the 4th time. So, that's where this fic comes from..._

 _Written from Kensi's POV. I own nothin' but the idea!_

* * *

"Wake up, Princess, your breakfast has arrived."

I rolled over and was instantly met with a face full of dog. "Monty! Get off!" I growled, my hand giving him a few loving pats before pushing him off the bed.

"Go lie down, boy, I'll take you for your walkies later."

I felt the bed dip and I sat up, brushing my hair back behind my ears and met the smiling face of my boyfriend – no, fiancé, holding a tray with a feast fit for a queen.

"What's all this?" I asked as I reached for one of the coffee mugs and greedily took a sip.

Deeks set the tray on the bed between us and waited until I placed the mug down before capturing my lips with his, our mouths moving together hungrily. Just when I was starting to see stars from a lack of oxygen, he pulled away, panting against my cheek, peppering small kisses against my jaw and neck.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" I giggled.

He shook his head against my neck. "I will never get enough of my Kensa-lina. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

I felt the desperation in his kisses and I tugged on his hair until he pulled back to look into my eyes. "Deeks? What's up?"

"Shh. Nothing's wrong – can't I just love you without you thinking-" he shifted over me until his hips were straddling me on the bed.

I grabbed his hips stilling the movement. "It's your old demons, isn't it? I finally asked, you said yes, things are great between us, and you're waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Deeks' eyes flashed fire. "Sometimes I forget how well you can read me."

I sighed. "After seven years? I think I've picked up a few of your tells, Marty."

He grinned down at me. "I love it when you call me Marty."

I slapped his butt. "Don't try and distract me. How can I help you?"

He shrugged, the playfulness leaving his face. "Just love me."

I reached out and drew him down into my body. "You're so easy – but breakfast will get cold."

"That's the good thing about Deeks famous frittatas-" he groaned as we rocked together. "Good hot or cold."

Much later, we sat cross-legged on our bed enjoying our cold breakfast, perfectly comfortable in our undressed state. Monty whined and Deeks threw him a few pieces of sausage and then our dog went back to sleep, snoring in his bed in the corner. The food was almost gone when I lifted the napkin to wipe my fingers and something small and sparkly fell out on the tray. I stared at my engagement ring for a few moments before lifting my eyes to Deeks.

"You said you wanted something to look forward to."

"I thought you hocked it," I teased him.

He picked the ring up and studied it. "I thought about it, the Segways are really cool, you know." I slugged him in the shoulder and he winced. "But then I'd never get to see your smile when I put this on your finger."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I already asked and you said yes."

"But I have the ring and you know you want it."

I pursed my lips together, not wanting to admit he was right. "Well, since you still have it-"

He laughed and planted a swift kiss on my lips, before dragging me to the edge of the bed.

"What are you-"

He dropped to his knees, taking my hands in one of his.

I arched my eyebrows. "Are you seriously going for number four?"

"Let me do this, Kens. I have the ring, I'm on my knees, you're awake-" he paused to let both of us laugh.

I shook my head. "But we're already-"

He lifted one of his hands to make the shushing motion that used to irritate me so much, but now I just fell silent. If my man wanted to propose for the fourth time, I wasn't going to stop him.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you smell like sunshine and gunpowder: two of my favorite things. I'm home when I see you smile. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you – will you marry me?"

I didn't bother to wipe my tears away as I joined him on the floor, looping my arms around his neck. It had taken seven years for us to get here, and there had been so many setbacks and roadblocks along the way. Neither of us had been good with communication – something that we continued to work on in our partnership, both professionally and personally. A marriage between an NCIS agent and LAPD detective would not be easy and might be short-lived. It might not end happily. After all, it had not ended well for Sam, though he still had his children.

I brushed these thoughts aside as I moved my hands to cup Deeks' face, my fingers playing with the light scruff on his cheeks.

"What the hell, yes!" I echoed his words from yesterday, and saw his eyes light up in recognition.

Deeks slid the ring on my finger before lifting me back onto the bed, peppering me with more kisses. But I needed to say something before we got distracted, again.

I pulled away and waited for his eyes to lock with mine.

"I need you to hear me out on something, Marty. I love you, don't ever doubt that."

"All right, now you're scaring me, Kens." He sat up and looked down at me in confusion.

"I can't wear this ring at work – just like Sam couldn't wear his wedding band. It would draw too much attention and we have to maintain the boundaries."

He stared down at me for a long moment before a twinkle appeared in his eye. "So," he lifted a hand and began to trace a pattern on my hip. "I can't walk in with you on Monday and announce our engagement?"

"Well," I bit my lip, trying to stay focused on the conversation and not his wandering hand. "I can't wear the ring, but we could find a quiet moment to tell everyone."

Deeks' other hand had joined the journey and my head was beginning to spin. "So, I can't introduce you as my fiancée to suspects during an interrogation?"

I shook my head. "Definitely not."

He placed his lips next to my ear and breathed the words, "You take away all my fun, Kens."

My control snapped and I rolled him beneath me. "I promise to make it up to you, after hours."

"Hmm, that's a long time to wait."

My hands began to trace a pattern down his chest. "I promise to make it amazing."

"Amazing?" Deeks repeated, his voice scoffing, as he flipped me this time, rocking his hips into mine. "Sugar bear, we've always been more than amazing."

* * *

 _A/N: Ah, SO sweet. Reviews are LOVE._


	3. Partner

_A/N: Now we go back to their beginning. Kensi doesn't want a partner - but Hetty always gets her way, because let's face it, Hetty is the boss and she is awesome. Tag for 2.1- Human Trafficking. This one is again from Kensi's POV._

* * *

"I don't need a partner, Hetty."

Hetty's owlish eyes blinked up at me from behind her round glasses. "Sit down, Miss Blye."

I briefly thought of refusing her but I knew that would be useless as our leader always got her way. Crossing my arms in a final act of defiance, I plopped down into the chair across from her desk and waited for 'the speech' – the one how it had been too long since I'd had someone to watch my back, that I couldn't keep tagging along with Sam and Callen, that two teams of two were much more efficient than one team of three. I'd heard it all before, multiple times, ever since Dom had –

I swallowed and raised my eyes to hers.

"I don't see any reason to repeat myself, Kensi. You know the reasons why you need a partner – and I think Mr. Deeks will fit the bill quite nicely."

I snorted. "An undercover cop? One that's fallen out of favor with his own department? Hetty, he's not even NCIS."

Hetty nodded thoughtfully and took a sip of tea. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Would you care for a cup?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. After today, I feel in need of something much stronger."

"No doubt your new partner feels the same."

"He's not-" I gritted my teeth. What was the point in arguing?

"I've sent an address to your phone. Mr. Deeks will be there in thirty minutes. He will be expecting me, but I don't think he will be disappointed to see you instead."

"You sure about that?" I scoffed, but squirmed under her stare. "What am I supposed to do when I get there?"

"Talk to him, Miss Blye. He lost his partner today – something you are all too familiar with."

"I don't want to talk about Dom."

"I'm not asking you to. Just listen, let him talk."

"You mean, I'm being sent to debrief him?"

Hetty shook her head at me, and I thought I saw sadness in her eyes. "No, Kensi. Mr. Deeks needs a friend, and in time a partner. Is this something you can do?"

"I – I don't know. I'm not good at interpersonal stuff, Hetty."

She smiled as she took another sip of tea. "Perhaps your new partner can help you with that."

I snorted. "Doubtful."

* * *

"Did you miss me, Fern?"

I gritted my teeth and moved a black checker across the board. "Don't call me that."

Deeks chuckled as he dropped into the seat across from me. "It's a perfectly good alias, and in a place like this, do you really want me to call you-"

My hand shot out and slapped his away from my black checkers. "Good point, **Dale**." I looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes.

He grinned. "Touché."

I waited until he had a shot in his hand before asking how he was.

"Well, let's see. In the past twenty-four hours, I've been nearly blown up in a car, lost my partner, had my cover blown and beaten up by some very tough hombres, topped off by exposing my boss as a dirty cop – yeah, just another day in the life of Marty Deeks, undercover cop."

I studied his face while he was talking, noticing how his jaw clenched with anger and pain, and his eyes darkened with emotion, though the words were spoken in a light, almost teasing vein.

When he'd finished, I cocked my head to the left. "Do you always do that?"

He downed his shot in one gulp. "Do what?"

"Use humor as a defense mechanism?"

"Uh, wow. I don't think you know me nearly well enough to start-"

"Sorry, I just think it's important that if we're going to be partners that I know how you deal with-"

"Partners?" He repeated the word, his finger waving back and forth between us. "You and me, Fern? I think I need another drink." Deeks grabbed the untouched shot next to me and downed it as well.

"Why? Am I that terrifying?" I bared my teeth in a grin.

He shook his head slowly and I watched as the humor slipped from his face. "I'm just not sure that I'm ready for another partner – I mean, look what happened to Jess."

I pushed past my own feelings he was bringing back. I couldn't think about Dom, not now. Hetty told me that Deeks needed a friend – and I was going to try to be one. "She knew the risks, and I know it's not much comfort now, but she helped you expose Frank. That was her part of the operation, wasn't it? Find the dirty cop while you focused on Lasik?"

Deeks nodded.

"Then she did her job, and you did yours. When we talked to her, we could tell there was something she was holding back – now we can see that it was her operation to expose Frank. I also saw how much she cared for you. She was really worried about you, Deeks. She wanted you to be okay-"

"We never slept together-"

"Uh, okay," I stammered, not quite sure what to do with this information.

"It was part of our cover story. We met at her apartment and posed as lovers so that Emilio's people would think she was dirty and feeding me information – but in the end, it didn't work. Frank was the dirty cop and he made us both to Emilio and Lasik. If you, Sam, and Callen hadn't found me today, I'd be dead too."

I reached across the table and knocked my knuckles against his. "But we did, and you're not."

He nodded. "I just don't know why I'm alive and Jess is dead."

I swallowed hard as Dom's face swam before my eyes. "I don't know, Deeks. I really don't."

An uncomfortable silence fell between us and Deeks signaled the bartender for two more shots. After our glasses were refilled, Deeks looked at me, his eyes dancing. "So, partners? I don't know how to be an NCIS agent."

I slugged him in the shoulder and he fell back in his seat, groaning. "That's because you're not NCIS, you're LAPD."

He was still rubbing his shoulder. "Really? Is this the sort of abuse I can expect as your partner? Do Sam and Callen get this same treatment?"

I fluttered my eyes at him. "I would never hit Sam or Callen outside of the sparring ring."

Deeks stuck out his lower lip. "Then what makes me so special?"

I shrugged a shoulder and lifted my shot glass. "You're my partner."

* * *

 _A/N: If you remember watching this episode, it ends with Callen and Hetty, even though the episode revolves around our beloved Detective. I just needed to fix that._

 _Reviews are LOVE._


	4. Lines

_A/N: Tag for 2.10-Deliverance. Written from Deeks' POV_

* * *

Concussion.

The EMTs on the scene said that I needed to have someone stay with me, if I fell asleep, so that I could be woken up every few hours. But I had argued with Kensi, insisting that I knew how to use the alarm on my phone and that I would be fine. I was a big boy and didn't need a babysitter.

I could still feel her eyes on my back as I walked away from her at the stadium.

Truth of the matter was I didn't deserve her care and concern. Not after I had let her walk away from me and be held hostage for hours in a room full of lasers by crazy ass Russians that wanted some book that didn't exist in the first place. Callen had taken the blame – but Kensi was my partner, my responsibility. I was the one that had her back every time we stepped foot outside of NCIS headquarters – and I had failed her. It was sheer luck that I hadn't gotten us blown up today.

Just like Jess.

The soft knock on my door interrupted my morbid thoughts. I hoped it was one of the guys, or Hetty come to check on me, but I knew who was on the other side. And I knew she wouldn't leave until I answered.

I tried to smooth down my unruly locks as I shuffled to the door and threw it open. Kensi smiled up at me, dressed casually in shorts, tee shirt, and flip flops. Her hair was caught up in a ponytail and she was holding a paper bag of take-out food. "Hi. I brought food from that Vietnamese food truck you like so much."

I leaned on my door, blocking her entrance to my apartment. "You know they failed their health inspection last week, right?"

Her smile slipped from her face. "They did?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "That could quite possibly be our last meal if we eat it."

She swallowed and looked at the bag, which was covered in grease stains. "But you ate there just two days ago- I saw the food containers in your trash."

I grinned. "You went through my trash, Special Agent Blye?"

She ignored my question and pushed past me into the room. "I guess this is going in the trash too."

I grabbed her wrist with one hand and the bag of food with the other. "You are not throwing this food away! They may have gotten three F's from the health department of California but the only F they got from Marty Deeks is 'Fabulous'!" I sat down on my couch, opened the bag and took a moment to inhale deeply.

She shook her head and sat next to me. "You are such an idiot."

I held out forkful of noodles. "Want a bite?"

She crinkled her nose. "I think I'll pass, given the source."

"Come on," I waved the fork under her nose. "You know you want to try it."

"Deeks, stop-"

I took advantage of her open mouth and plunged the fork inside, quickly withdrawing it before she could snap the plastic in half with her teeth. Her growl of annoyance soon changed to a moan of delight as she chewed.

"Oh my God! This is fabulous," she moaned as she grabbed the take-out container from my hand.

"Hey! Get your own!"

She smirked. "What? There's more food." She laughed at my expression as she grabbed another fork and dug in.

"Food stealing hyena," I muttered under my breath, as I reached for another container.

It wasn't until we had demolished dinner that Kensi asked me about my head. I shrugged. "Sore, but I've had worse."

She lifted a hand towards me but paused before making contact. We'd only been partners for three months. We didn't do this sort of thing – invade each other's personal space. Not unless we were sparring on the mat in the gym or we needed to shield the other from bullets.

And then today I had held out my hands and Kensi had taken them, had trusted me enough to let me take the lead and get us both out of that room of explosive lasers. I could still feel the warmth of her hands in mine, the feel of her body along mine as we crashed to the pavement outside. Lines had been crossed today that had never been crossed before.

"Deeks?" Kensi's voice brought me back to the present and my eyes met her mismatched ones. "May I?" she nodded towards the back of my head.

I shrugged a shoulder and she took that for the unspoken consent it was. Kensi scooted closer to me on the couch and suddenly I could feel her breath ghosting across my skin as she leaned in and her fingers explored the back of my head. As hard as I tried not to, a slight groan still escaped as she found the large knot.

"Headache?"

"More like a bongo drum."

She shook her head at me. "No blurred vision, nausea?"

I reached back and captured her hand in mine, giving it a squeeze before letting go. "I'm fine, Kens. The EMTs said I didn't need to go to the hospital, remember?"

"They also said you needed to be monitored and you chose to ignore that instruction."

"And yet here you are."

"And here I stay, partner."

I tensed. "You don't need to – I'm fine."

"What the hell, Deeks? Why are you pushing me away? Why did you walk away from me at the stadium?"

I didn't want to talk about this – not now with my pounding headache, possibly not ever. But I knew that Kensi was like a bulldog with a bone. She wouldn't let it go until we talked about it.

"Because I – it was my fault. I let you down. You got captured and nearly blown up – just like-" I swallowed, unable to finish but it was enough.

"Jess." Kensi spoke her name softly, almost like a prayer, and I nodded in confirmation. "Look at me, Deeks." She waited until I raised my eyes to hers. "I'm here. I'm alive. You got me out of that room – you got me back. I knew you would."

"How? When you said that, I have to admit, Kens, part of me thought it was just something you were saying for the Russians' benefit."

She shook her head. "No, I knew you wouldn't stop until you got me back. I've seen how much Jess' death has eaten you up – how much you still blame yourself, even though it's not your fault." She paused to take a deep breath. "I know we haven't been partners for long, and we are still working out the kinks, but I know you have my back."

"Even after today?"

She punched my shoulder, but it was a tap compared to the punches she usually gave me. "Especially after today."

I took a deep breath and collapsed next to her on the couch. "So, you want to watch a movie?"

She grabbed the remote off my table. "There's a Top Model marathon on-"

I groaned. "Kill me now-"

She smirked. "Or 'War of the Worlds' is coming on in a few minutes, the original."

I shrugged and smothered a yawn. "You choose."

"Really?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Princess."

She turned and narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't call me that."

"You know you love it."

"Whatever, Martin."

"Oh, touché!"

* * *

 _A/N: I couldn't help adding shades of their movie nights and foreshadowing the scene from Impact in Season 5 in this chapter. I hope you are still enjoying and want more - let me know ;) Reviews are LOVE._


	5. Gratitude

_A/N: I'm so glad that you guys are liking these! They are really fun to write and with the 4 day holiday weekend, I am cranking them out! This one is a tag to 2.17: Personal. Back to Kensi's POV._

* * *

I tried to tell myself that I was just looking out for my partner's well-being, that I was just following up on Sam's personal safety memo by checking in with my partner after he was released from the hospital.

My excuse worked for the first two days.

But when I showed up at his apartment on the third day before work with a cronut from his favorite bakery, Deeks began to tease me.

"Wow, Kens. Do we need to have a talk?"

"About what?"

"I mean, I know you care but- I think you should know I don't have those kinds of feelings for you-"

I spit out my sip of coffee and backed away from him. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just-"

"And you know, you're establishing your own routine here of checking in with me before you go to work. The very thing you guys have been drilling into my head not to do-"

I grabbed my bag and headed for his front door. "You know what? You're right. I wouldn't want to fall into a pattern that might get me shot."

I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

"Is there something you want to talk about, Kens?"

I stepped back from the punching bag long enough to push back a long strand of sweaty hair that had escaped my ponytail to see Sam staring at me, his dark eyes full of concern.

"No, why?"

"Because you're kicking that bag like it's done you physical harm."

"I- I'm just a little tense. I thought a workout would help."

"Here, let me." He held the bag and I delivered a series of punches to it. "How's Deeks?"

"What?" I squeaked, my punch glancing off the bag and hitting Sam's arm instead. I stepped back, my face red. "I'm sorry, Sam. Deeks is fine, I guess. I haven't seen him for a few days."

"Why not?"

I reached for a towel and wiped some of the sweat from my face. "Too busy."

Sam shook his head. "When Callen got shot – I was there for him every day, that's what partners do. Deeks is your partner, Kensi."

"I know. But-"

"But?" Sam prompted me.

I growled. "He's so infuriating!"

Sam laughed. "So is G – especially after he's been shot and should be taking the time to recover. At least Deeks is listening to his doctor and hasn't come back to work before he's ready like another partner I could name." He paused to look at me for moment. "But what's really bothering you? Sure, Deeks is annoying and he was careless but he did save your life-"

"But that's just it! He got out of his hospital bed with two bullet wounds to save me – and I don't know how to-"

"Say thank you?" Sam finished softly.

I shrugged.

"It's what partners do, have each other's back. I don't think Deeks is looking for gratitude. I think he just wants to see his partner."

"Touché, Sam."

"You don't have to insult me by talking like him, Kens."

* * *

Deeks wasn't in his apartment when I got there.

Monty gave me several enthusiastic kisses after I had picked the lock and let myself inside. I knew that my partner couldn't have gone far because his beat-up Chevy truck was in the parking lot, the engine cold.

"Where did he go, boy?" I asked Monty, giving him long strokes down his back. Monty whined, his whole backside wiggling in delight from the attention. My eyes scanned the living room and that's when I saw the empty pegs on the wall where his surfboard usually hung. I stood up and grabbed Monty's leash from the counter. "Come on, Monty. Walkies."

The two of us jogged the four blocks to the beach, which wasn't too crowded since it was the middle of the week. I scanned the horizon wondering how in the world I was going to find my partner in this long expanse of beach front property. But Monty was tugging me forward and I silently congratulated myself for having the foresight to bring him with me. I don't know how long we walked before Monty sat down, his sides heaving and his tongue hanging out, his head swinging back and forth between me and the ocean.

"Monty? What are we-" the words died in my throat as my eyes spotted a surfer out in the waves. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him turn his board and start to slowly paddle towards the shore just as a wave began to creep up on him. I wanted to shout, to warn him. But I continued to watch as the water swelled under his feet and he stood on his board, riding the wave into the shore.

I let go of Monty's leash and the dog splashed into the water, meeting his master in the shallows. I watched as Deeks stiffened in surprise as Monty danced in circles around his feet and then his head lifted and our gazes locked. I waved and he waved back, brushing back the dripping wet locks of hair from his eyes. He whistled to Monty, who had gone running after a seagull, and the two of them began to walk towards me. I met them halfway and for a moment we just stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence between us, until Monty shook himself, salty sea water spraying over both of us.

"God, Kens, I'm-"

I laughed. "It's all right, Deeks. I never would have found you without his help."

He reached a hand down and Monty leaned into the touch. "Yeah, he's a smart dog. I told you, he'll save your life one day."

"Just like his master."

His ocean-colored eyes widened in surprise.

"Deeks, I never thanked you-"

"I don't need your thanks, Kens. As your partner, I have your back, you know that."

I held up my hand. "But I don't ever want you to pull a stunt like that again."

He cocked his head to the side and shook it slightly. "I'm sorry, I must have water in my ears because I thought I heard you say-"

I nodded. "I did. You'd been shot in the chest, twice. You couldn't even take a deep breath without wincing. You didn't even think about your own health-"

"My health!" Deeks gaped at me. "What kind of selfish bastard do you take me for, Kens? When I realized that you were the target, not Sam or Callen, and that I had been shot just to lure you out-" he swallowed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "I was terrified that I wouldn't get there in time. I knew Sam and Callen wouldn't make it in time so I knew I was your only backup. I couldn't stay in bed – not when I had a gun and you needed me to watch your six. I knew you'd fight – but when I came out those doors and saw Vacar pointing the gun at your head-"

I don't remember moving but suddenly my arms were around his shoulders and I was pulling him into a fierce hug. His body was trembling against mine and for a moment he held himself rigid before looping his own arms around my back.

"I honestly didn't feel the pain until you were safe by my side."

"I know." I gave him one last squeeze and then let go and stepped back, feeling awkward and unsure. It was the first time we had ever embraced, and though I had initiated it, I was feeling exposed and vulnerable, emotions that I didn't like and didn't often feel.

"After what happened to Jess, you should know better than anyone that I will always have your back."

 _Damn it, how long would the specters of our former partners haunt our current partnership?_ I cleared my throat. "I'm not Jess, remember?"

He flinched and I instantly regretted the words. I stepped forward and ruffled his damp locks. "Thank you for saving my life, partner. But-"

Deeks held up a finger and made a shushing motion with it.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Nope. You don't get to add a qualifier to your gratitude. Just say thank you."

I rolled my eyes. "All right – how about, in the future we both try not to take unnecessary risks while saving each other's life?"

"Hm, how do we define 'unnecessary'?"

My stomach growled. "I don't know. But can we talk about it over dinner – my treat."

"Does that mean you're buying or picking the place?"

"Both."

He groaned before whistling for Monty to rejoin us. "Remind me again why I saved your life?"

* * *

 _A/N: I really think there should be more Monty in the series - especially season 7 after they started living together. Reviews are LOVE._


	6. No Thing

_A/N: I could continue to 'tweak' this chapter forever - so I just better post it for you guys to enjoy! And it's the longest one yet. Apparently the muses had a lot to say! This one's the post-tag for "Plan B" - episode 2.22. And this is the last of the Season 2 tags/outtakes. On to Season 3!_

 _Still don't own anything. Otherwise I'd be filthy rich and not writing fan fiction, right?_

* * *

 **San Diego, CA**

 **May 2011**

"You know this girl, Max?"

I looked up from my conversation with Rusty and saw my partner being held in the strong grip of Dusty and inwardly swore while on the outside, my lips curled in a lazy smile. "Of course, man, that's my girl Fern."

Kensi was quick to pick up my body language and tone of voice, since it was difficult to read my eyes in the dancing firelight on the beach. "Babe, you didn't tell me where you were goin' – you just up and left our bed four day ago, no note or nothin'," Kensi simpered, and I could have sworn she stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

My grin widened at her brazen words and I got to my feet. "Sorry Sugar Bear, but I needed to come tell the boys about Ray. You knew I'd be back." I slapped Rusty on the back. "Women, huh?"

"So this is the infamous Fern, huh?" Rusty leered at my partner. "She's more of a looker than you said. Hey, let her go, Dusty, she's with Max."

Dusty let go of Kensi's elbow so fast she stumbled but I was there to catch her. "Easy, baby. Kind of hard to see out here until your eyes adjust."

"Sorry, toots," Dusty stammered. "We're all a little on edge since Max told us about Ray."

I watched as Kensi's eyes swept around the fire, taking in the other men who sat silently around it. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Max?" she put special emphasis on my alias, and I prayed no one else noticed.

I looped my arm around her hips and pulled her close to my side. She tensed momentarily but then relaxed, swinging her arm around my waist and squeezing tight. Too tight. I felt her nails digging into my skin and I gasped out the words, "Fern, I'd like you to meet the San Diego Midnight Riders. Guys, this is my – Fern."

Kensi giggled and gave a little wave but when her eyes fell on the pile of surfboards close to the fire, she swung back to face me. "You've been surfing? At this time of night?"

Rusty's laughter interrupted any answer I could give. "Why do you think we're called the Midnight Riders, honey?"

I saw that Kensi was trying desperately to hold onto her temper and stay in the cover character of Fern, airhead girlfriend of Max Gentry. I knew that what she really wanted to do was kick the living daylights out of my little Marty.

"But – isn't that, well – dangerous?" Kensi whispered, her breath catching in her throat.

I had to hand it to my partner – her temper was under control and she managed to sound like nothing more than a concerned girlfriend. Rusty chuckled and swung an arm around her shoulders leading her away from me and towards the fire.

"Now, don't you go worrying your pretty little head about Max, darlin'. That boy's been surfing since he was a toddler. Ray himself started this group and made sure we all followed the safety rules for night surfing."

"Rules?"

"Uh-huh. Only surf on nights with the full moon. Never surf alone. You know, common sense stuff that keeps every surfer safe."

"I'd like to hear more – Max never tells me anything," Kensi glared at me over her shoulder.

"Well, come sit with me by the fire and I'll tell you all you ever wanted to know about Max, Ray, and the Riders."

* * *

The Midnight Riders hung out for an hour and then left, leaving the two of us alone on the beach with a dying campfire between us.

"You could have told me, you know. I would have understood."

When I didn't respond, Kensi spoke again, pushing me for an explanation. "Why did you leave without saying anything? Not even Hetty knew where you were. I had to get Eric to ping your phone."

For some reason, it annoyed me that she needed to know my every move, and I answered without thinking. "I took some personal time – I didn't know I needed to get permission before leaving town, mom."

I saw her flinch out of the corner of my eye and an apology hovered on my lips but I bit the words back. We were partners, but there were still so many secrets between us, so many things we didn't talk about.

"I know how you're feeling."

My jaw clenched. "I really hope you don't."

Her childhood hadn't been the living hell mine had been – and I was so grateful for that. No child should have to live through what I did.

"I've lost my dad too."

I sighed and finally looked her in the eye. "Except Ray wasn't my dad. He was more like my best friend, big brother, and the man I wanted to be all rolled into one. And now he's gone."

"But he's safe. He's alive, with Jenna and a baby on the way."

I closed my eyes and raised my face to the stars. "God, I hope they make it. He wants so much to be a good dad – to be what he and I never had."

Kensi cleared her throat. "Was it so bad?"

I dropped my head and opened my eyes, staring into hers for a long moment, wondering how much I should say, how honest I should be. "Remember when I got shot?"

She frowned. "Yes."

"And you said there were still plenty of things we didn't know about each other-" I shook my head. "Perhaps I should leave the lid on this can, Kens."

"Why?"

"Because once it's off, I can't put it back on. You may not like what you hear. I can't change my past but I can-" I stopped and cleared my throat.

"What?" Kensi pressed. "Not talk to me about it? That's – I don't want you keeping things from me, Deeks."

"You're not exactly an open book, Fern."

She grimaced. "We can talk about me tomorrow."

"Somehow, I think you'll find a way out of it." An uneasy silence fell between us and I listened to the pounding surf beyond the light of the fire before catching her gaze again. "You sure you want to know?"

She nodded.

"All right, here goes: the man I shot when I was eleven?"

"Yeah?"

"That man was my father."

I watched the emotions play across her face: shock, disbelief, pain. "What happened?"

Flopping back onto the sand, I whispered into the night air. "My father wasn't like yours, Kens. You had a hero, I had a nightmare. He drank. He swore. He beat my mom. When she passed out or I tried to stop him, he beat me. And he liked to wave a shotgun around – did I leave that part out?" I turned my head to look at her, but the emotion on her face was too much and I swung my gaze back to the sky. "One day he was doing all three: drinking, swearing, waving his shotgun around. When he started to beat mom with the butt of his gun, I stopped him. I shot him with Ray's gun. He gave it to me to protect us – and I shot my own father with it."

I heard Kensi shifting next to me on the sand and then her head was on my shoulder. "What happened next?"

"Well, young Marty Deeks went to Juvy for eighteen months and Ray got my mom into a women's shelter and away from my dad. When I got out, mom and I moved down here. Ray followed us."

"And your dad?"

"I never knew what happened to him until I got shot. Hetty told me that he died in a car accident years ago. The SOB is dead and I never even knew." I tilted my head and saw tear tracks on Kensi's cheeks. "Hey, are those for me?"

"No," she protested, swiping at her cheeks as she sat up and moved away. "I got sand in my eyes when I put my head on your shoulder."

I grinned. "No one said you had to lay down with me, Princess. It's not like we're a thing-"

"Don't even start. I just – I felt bad for you, that's all."

I sat up and shook sand out of my hair. "So you don't think less of me for shooting my dad?"

"Deeks," Kensi shook her head at me. "You were protecting your mom, and yourself. It was self-defense. Now if you had murdered someone-"

"What? That would be unforgivable?"

"We're Federal Agents – we're supposed to uphold the law, not break it. So yeah, I would have a hard time if you told me you'd murdered someone."

"But I've already done hard time-"

She groaned. "You're an idiot – look, can we head back to LA now? We have work in the morning."

"Why don't we get a few hours' sleep first? It's late and we're tired. Ray's old apartment is just up the beach-"

"I'm not sleeping with-"

"It has two bedrooms, Kensi- wait, are you suggesting that I was suggesting-!"

"I wasn't!"

"I bet you were! Don't tell me Ray was right and we do have a thing."

"We so do not have a thing – I would kill you the first day if we had a thing."

"Hmm, and that's different from what we have now how?"

"You're still breathing, aren't you?"

I laughed and got to my feet, then held out my hands to help her up, fully expecting her to make a smart ass comment that she didn't need my help. But to my astonishment she took them, pulled herself to her feet and leaned in, placing a light kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for trusting me with your past, Marty."

"Yeah, well, tomorrow it's your turn for therapy with Dr. Deeks."

"We'll see."

"Hey, you promised-"

"Not exactly!" she laughed and ran down the beach. I watched her go, shaking my head.

Kensi and I did not have a thing. We couldn't have a thing. The women I had things with, none of them ended well – all the ones I'd had to seduce in my undercover ops and gotten in with too deep- they ended up hating my guts and never forgiving me. I'd die before I let that happen to me and Kensi.

I did not want to have a thing with my partner. She was the real deal. She was someone I was building a real partnership, a real relationship with and I hoped it would last for a long time.

If only I could get these strange flutters that happened every time she smiled to go away, I'd be good to go.

* * *

 **Beach at Santa Monica Pier**

 **May 2017**

"Who do you think we should tell first?"

I played with the ring on my ladybird's finger as she slurped the ice cream from her cone. We were sitting on our favorite stretch of beach, Monty running on the sand chasing seagulls, watching the world go by.

"Deeks!" Kensi exclaimed and punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're not listening to me."

"No, no, I'm not." I leaned over and nuzzled her ear. "I'm imagining our wedding, our honeymoon, our four mutant ninja assassins-"

"Four?!" she gasped and pulled away from me.

"Not enough?"

"No more than three, Babe. If we have four they will outnumber us and the dog."

I hummed and licked some ice cream that was melting at an alarming rate in the heat. "I can see you've given this some thought."

"A little- but you've distracted me. Who should we tell first about our engagement? The team? Kit, Kat, Mindy, Mandy-"

"And the Tiffanis?" I finished.

"Our moms?" she continued as she bit her cone and the ice cream oozed all over her hand. "Ick! Monty!"

The dog bounded up to our blanket and Kensi held out her sticky, ice cream covered hand for him to clean.

"You get to take care of him and the mess he's going to make when he gets sick from all that milk product later today," I growled as I flopped down on the blanket.

"Ah, Daddy, don't be such a spoilsport," Kensi cooed as she settled against my side, her head on my shoulder and her arm around my waist. "Where were we with the list?"

I stroked a lazy hand down her back, playing with the ties of her bikini top. "I think there's someone we absolutely have to tell first."

She settled her chin on my chest. "Who?"

"Ray."

Kensi laughed and began to frisk me.

"Baby, you can't get in my pants now – we'll get arrested for public lewdness!"

"I'm looking for your phone – ah!" She held it up in front of my face before scrolling through my contacts for Ray's name, which was now Ramon. She settled back on my shoulder and we waited for the call to connect. "Hi, Ramon! This is Wikipedia – how are you?"

I listened to the two of them chat for a couple of minutes, catching up on how things were with Jenna and my namesake, little Marty. Then Kensi winked at me and dropped our bombshell. "Listen, Marty and I wanted you to be the first to know that we're engaged!"

I heard my old friend shout and Kensi pulled the phone away from her ear in time for me to hear his response:

" _ **I always knew you two had a thing!"**_

* * *

 _A/N: Plan B was such a good foreshadowing episode that feelings were beginning to develop - at least on Deeks' side. He protested a little TOO much, yes? And I think Ray definitely should have gotten a phone call at some point after Densi got together . . . stay tuned for more! Reviews are LOVE._


	7. Jealousy

_A/N: And now for something a little lighter than last chapter's serious revelations about Deeks' childhood. This is the tag to 3.05: Sacrifice. Kensi admits that she was jealous of the connection between Deeks and Eva - from a purely professional standpoint._

* * *

" _ **Now that's what I call a connection."**_

" _ **Sure, in a brother-sister type way."**_

* * *

I reached for the last piece of sushi only to have the back of my hand smacked by Deeks' chopsticks. "Hey!"

"We have company, Kensa-lina. Before you go all rabid hyena on the sushi, maybe you should ask if anyone else would like it."

Biting back my retort and hoping no one noticed the flush on my cheeks, I turned to Nell and Eric, who had joined us for the late lunch over Callen and my desks.

Nell shook her head. "No, I'm stuffed, you go ahead, Kensi."

Eric opened his mouth and it looked like he was going to give me competition for it. Suddenly he winced and shot a glare at Nell before turning back to me. "No, no, I'm good – it's all yours."

I shot a grin at my partner and picked up the sushi only to have Deeks' interrupt me before I could take a bite.

"You're not going to ask me? Maybe I wanted it."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, all right. We'll split it." I snatched his chopsticks from his fingers.

"Ow! Splinter!"

Nell giggled as I tore the piece in half with one of the chopsticks, sliding one of the pieces towards Deeks.

"Your piece is bigger than mine!" Deeks whined.

"Oh, just eat it!" I snarked at him, picking it up and shoving it into his open mouth. "Don't choke on it."

His eyes watered but he managed to chew and swallow. "You two are my witnesses – you see how she treats me. She is so mean. Earlier she nearly twisted my arm off – I think she broke my finger." Deeks held up his left hand, showing Eric and Nell that his pointer finger was taped to his middle one.

"The good news is that it's not your shooting hand," Nell pointed out, and I snickered as I ate my half of the sushi bite.

"Why do I bother? Eric, come on man, help a brother out here."

"Hmm, what did you say?" Eric looked up from his tablet. "Sorry, I just got an alert. I need to go check on something. Thanks for lunch – it was delicious."

"I'll come with you." Nell got to her feet. 'Hetty wanted me to remind you both that your after action reports are due by the end of the day."

I managed a smile but Deeks groaned and thumped his head on the desk. "We'll get right on those, Nell."

"Yeah, it's not unfair at all our team members are out joyriding while we're stuck here- ouch! Kens, I'm already hurt – will you please stop physically assaulting me?"

I smiled at Nell. "Anything else?"

"No, but I was wondering if you guys thought we'd see Eva again – I mean, she was cool and it didn't sound like she had much to go back to – think she'll relocate to LA?" Nell looked back and forth between the two of us.

I tried not to clench my jaw and it didn't help that I could hear Deeks snickering behind my back. "I really couldn't say. She seemed very committed to her community-"

"She was pretty awesome though, right?" Deeks interrupted me. "Even Hetty said so."

"If you overlook the fact that she almost exposed all of us on the dock and got herself killed – then, yeah, I guess she was okay."

"You'll have to excuse my partner, Nell. Kensi felt a little insecure-"

I rounded on Deeks. "Excuse me, insecure? In your dreams, surfer boy."

Neither one of us noticed Nell making an excuse and running back upstairs to ops.

"Yes, insecure. As in, you felt threatened by our connection."

I snorted. "The only reason I would have had to be threatened by your love connection is if we had one of our own – which we do not. We don't have a thing."

I could have sworn that there was a slight pause before Deeks answered. "I know."

"Good. I'm glad we cleared that up. Now can we get back to work? I'd like to get home before midnight."

"Why? Don't you DVR America's Next Top Model?"

I ignored his last comment and we retreated to our separate desks to begin filling out reports. But after twenty minutes of staring at my computer screen, I was ready to raise the white flag and talk to my partner. I couldn't stop seeing Eva's face, or reliving Deeks talking her down from shooting the cartel member, his voice soothing and gentle and yet so in control, and Eva collapsing in his arms after he had taken her gun away.

 _I'm a cop too – not these guys, just me._

"Kensi!"

I nearly flew out of my seat at my partner's shout. "What? What's wrong?"

"Other than the fact that I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes and you've been staring at your computer screen with this blank look on your face? I thought a pod person had taken over your body."

"I know what you've been watching on late night TV." I smiled at him.

"And there it is," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," he cleared his throat. "Have you filled anything out yet?"

"No. I've been – thinking."

"About?"

"Eva."

He groaned. "Kensi – you don't have anything to worry about. I'm not going to put in for a transfer to Mexico, if that's what you're stewing about over there."

"It's not – but that's good to know."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you miss it?"

He frowned. "Miss what?"

"LAPD."

"What? No." Deeks got up and came around his desk. He leaned against the front, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

My eyes skittered away, unable to look him in the eye as I said this. "I was thinking about your – connection with Eva. How you kept talking about the two of you being cops, that it was something the two of you shared. We – you and I don't-" I stumbled to a stop, unsure of what I was trying to say – or if I even wanted to say it in the first place.

"Kens, look at me."

I shook my head and I heard Deeks moving across the floor. Out of curiosity, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was now crouched in front of my desk so that he was on the same level with me. I squeaked when our eyes met and he smiled.

"I don't miss LAPD. You are my partner, Kensi. I don't want another one – not another cop, or another NCIS agent, okay?"

"Okay."

He stood and I saw the twinkle back in his ocean-colored eyes. "Besides, we've only been together for a year – I've barely had time to learn any of your deep, dark secrets."

I gasped and lunged for him, but Deeks danced back out of my reach.

"Am I interrupting, Agent Blye? Detective Deeks?" Hetty inquired as she suddenly appeared next to us and Deeks ran back to his desk.

"No, Hetty, I was just answering a question my partner had about his report." The lie rolled easily off my tongue and I stared my boss down.

Hetty, however, didn't buy it for a second. "If the two of you don't buckle down, you will be here all night."

"Yes, ma'am," we replied in unison and she gave us both a Hetty look before walking back to her office in the alcove.

"You got us in trouble!" I hissed across the space to my partner.

"So worth it," Deeks whispered back. "To see the great Special Agent Kensi Blye admit that she was jealous-"

"I was not jealous!"

"Shh! She'll hear you-" Deeks cautioned.

"I was not-" Deeks shot a questioning look at me and I relented, slightly. "All right, maybe I was jealous – but only from a professional standpoint. I mean, I don't want to lose my partner when I'm just getting you housebroke, do I?"

"Touché, partner. Touché."

* * *

 _A/N: 'Jealous' Kensi cracks me up - more of her to come as the angst continues to go up for our couple. Reviews are LOVE._


End file.
